Ika Naide (Don't leave Me)
by Kisaru Susho
Summary: Just a normal love story of Neji and my OC, Kisaru. Possible lemon in the future (if you really wanted me to. Just message me if you want me to put a lemon). For now, rated T. R & R pls! :D
1. Profile

Name: Kisaru Susho  
Age: 16 (in Naruto Shippuden)  
Family: Gus Susho (over-protective brother), Nanami Susho (sister)  
Friends: Hinata (later when i'm starting to have a crush on Neji)  
Personality: Shy, quiet, playful, musical, artistic, friendly and loves playing sports  
Ninja Ranks:  
Gus- Jonin (Oldest)  
Nanami- Jounin (2nd oldest)  
Kisaru- ANBU captain (youngest)  
Abilities- All 5 basic elements along with my brother and sister because of our blood line trait; medical ninjutsu  
Blood line traits: Can master the 5 basic elements at a very young age, no same color of eyes from the parents(example, your mom's eyes are blue, your eyes will not be the same color as your mom's or dad's)

Bio: Kiasru's P.O.V  
My brother, my sister and I were hated by our parents because none of us can defend one another during the war. A lot of ninjas tried to abduct us but we were always saved by our parents. After the war was over, our whole clan was killed so we had to find a place to stay. My brother was 9, my sister was 6 and I was only 4 years old. We were wandering in the forest, lost and hungry, when a lady named Tsunade took us in. She trained us so we can become great shinobis. We went through harsh and vicious training. Nanami and I learned medical ninjustu , along with the insane medical chakra control, and how to do jutsus involving the 5 basic elements and we were able to create jutsus of our own. Tsunade didn't go easy on brother because he was a boy he was the one who was beat up form the three of us. Nanami and I became expert medical ninjas in everything mother had to teach us like making antidotes, medicine and all that medical stuff. Tsunade treated us like we were really her children. I was the only one who was able to beat Tsunade at a sparing match. I was the only one who surpassed her. I thought my brother and sister would be jealous of me but instead they loved me even more.

Appearances:  
Gus- Black hair, blue eyes, brown vest with long sleeves(like obito's jacket/vest), white pants, black ninja sandals, wears forehead protector on neck

Nanami- Black hair w/ red highlights at the bottom a few inches exeading the shoulder and bangs until eyebrows going slightly to the side, black eyes, red sleeveless top, black mid-thigh skirt, tight white extenders, white stockings, black robe w/ hood, wears forehead protector on forehead

Kisaru- Black hair until mid-thigh w/ bangs going slightly to the side, purple eyes, grey sleeveless top w/ hood, purple mid-thigh skirt, black ninja sandals, wears forehead protector on neck (like the picture but with a few modifications)


	2. Going to Konoha (filler)

Tsunade's P.O.V

Naruto and Jiraya are trying to convince me to go to Konoha and be the fifth hokage. 'I cant abandon the 3 here... I will just have to keep theme a secret to the village' I thought.

Kisaru's P.O.V

It seems that mother (yes, Gus, Nanami and I call Tsunade mother because she didn't treat us like our old parents did)is being convince to go somewhere. I increase my sense of hearing using my chakra to hear what their talking about. "C'mon grandma Tsunade! Be the 5th Hokage of Konoha! Sasuke needs your medical ninjutsu!" said the orange jump suit boy. "I must tell Onii-sama and Nanami-nee-sama!" I whispered to myself. I rushed of to the inn we were staying in. I told them that we were going to Konoha but in secret.

::TIME SKIP:: (Arriving in Konoha)

Kisaru's P.O.V

"Man, it really brings back memories!" mother said in an exited tone. Only the guards by the gate knew who we were because mother explained to them. We camouflaged and followed the guards to our apartment. We trained each other at the woods just outside of Konoha. That night, i decided to do some last minute training by myself. Just when i completely ran out of chakra, I heard some rustling in the bushes. A boy with long hair and clear pearly eyes came out. "Who are you?" I demanded. "If you wish to know one's name, one must introduce one's self first," he said with a little smug smirk on his face. "I am Kisaru Susho. And you are?" "Neji Hyuga" he said. "You shall keep my presence here in Konoha a secret, Neji Hyuga," I disappeared and flashed behind his back with a kunai at his neck and said " or I shall kill you...". "how can you kill me if you can't even block/dodge this!" he said while trying trying to hit me but I gripped his wrist tightly. I kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying into a tree. "That was just a gentle kick. so keep me a secret or else i shall do much worse," I said thile disappering into the night sky and headed home. I told Onii-sama and Nanami-nee-sama about what happened. "You should be more careful, Kisaru! Not to mention that he is a BOY!" my brother shouted. "Geez! Ok I'll be more careful!" I said then suddenly collapsed from lack of chakra.

Gus's P.O.V

Kisaru comes late at night looking beat up and tired. She tells Nanami and I what happened in the woods. "You should be more careful, Kisaru! Not to mention that he's a BOY!" I shouted while standing up. "Geez! Ok I'll be more careful!" she said then suddenly collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

Nanami's P.O.V

Kisaru suddenly Fell to the ground probably from training to hard after Gus-nii-sama yelled at her. "You were a little harsh on her, Gus-nii-sama," I said. "I was only thinking about her safety, Nanami," he replied.


	3. TIME SKIP TO NARUTO SHIPPUDEN

OK guys, this is just a quick time skip from Naruto to Naruto Shippuden...  
I know that he first chapter is boring, short and uneventful but the next ones, I will try to make them longer and eventful.  
Please comment all your feed backs, and i don't care if they are negative. I'll try my best to improve on them... I promise.  
I can only try to update on theweekends so be patient!

Oh and sorry that you have to use a lot of your imagination in my fanfic cuz I can't find a lot of pics relating to the  
chapters in my fanfic! :D


	4. Meeting all of them

Chapter 1

Gus's P.O.V

The harsh training we did with mother made us had to buy new clothes. Mother summoned us and gave us a mission. Our mission was to introduce ourselves individually to the village. That mission makes me kinda worried now that Kisaru is 16. 'What if she sees that Hyuga kid again?' 'What if they develop a relationship and become boyfriend and girlfriend?!' all these questions started to pop out in my head while I'm trying to calm myself. Kisaru must think that I'm overreacting again. "Let's split up for this point. We'll meet back at the house at 6:30 p.m sharp," she said then disappeared.

Nanami's P.O.V

"Well it's your choice if you wanna follow Kisaru around but take my advice and jus-" I was cut of by Gus-nii-sama. "Just let her be herself and let her have her freedom. I know, I know..." he said. "Good. I'm just gonna be in the library if you need me." I said while teleporting to the village library.

Kisaru's P.O.V

I was walking through the streets of Konoha and to my surprise that Onii-sama wasn't following me. I was able to pass by a small dango shop after a while. Dangos are my most favorite food! I was able to spot a dango shop around the corner. I only had little money and not a very big appetite so maybe a little bit of dango was fine. I walked over to the dango shop and sat down. There were a lot of people so it wasn't so easy to find a seat. I ordered about two plates, ate it then set out to meet the other shinobis mother was talking about. I decided to go to the training grounds since normally that's where a ninja would be training. When I got to the training ground though, it was silent. I walked some more then came upon a cliff. I saw a guy who had black hair and really white skin. I slowly approached him so I won't startle him but I accidentally stepped on a twig. He turned back calmly then asked me who I was. "I'm Kisaru Susho! I'm new here in konoha," I said with a smile. He smiled back then said, "I see,". Something seemed wrong with his smile. It felt like it lacked emotion. He turned his head back to what he was doing. I was kinda curious so i went beside him. I asked him what his name was and he said it was Sai. He was drawing something. At first, I thought it was a landscape but actually it was just an abstract. The picture was about shooting stars soaring across the sky. It was beautiful. I've never seen such a beautiful work of art. " Your such a good artist, Sai-kun!" I told him cheerfully. "You think so?" he sounded unsure. "So you like the stars, Kisaru-san?" he turned to me trying to start a conversation." Yeah, I just love how they light up the night sky," I replied to him. "Can you draw something for me?" he asked. I said yes then he lent me one of his pencils and his drawing pad. It was kinda surprised at first because no one ever asked me to draw before not even Onii-sama and Onee-sama. Even if I draw something, I never showed it to anyone before. I was kinda nervous because I had no idea what I should draw and plus, he was watching my every move. I liked seeing me and siblings all together so I decided to draw the three of us. When I was finished, I showed it to him then he acknowledge my drawing skills. He left after I showed it to him. It was kinda silent and the breeze was so nice. It was peaceful. Then I heard someone say "yahoo" in a cheerful tone. I followed the sound and saw there two guys, a girl and a dog. "Who goes there?" the guy with the shades said. It surprised me when he suddenly called out like that. Of course I came out of my hiding spot then laughed nerviously while scratching the back of my head. "Who are you?" the guy with the thin eyes said. "Hi, I'm Kisaru Susho! I'm new here in Konoha! And you guys are?" I asked them. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka! Feel free to fall for me anytime!" the guy with the thin eyes said. Then his dog barked facing him. "Oh and this is my trusty companion, Akamaru!". I giggled because of his confidence. "N-nice to m-meet -y-you... I'm H-Hinata Hyuga," a girl with similar eyes of Neji said. "And I am Shino Aburame from the Aburame clan. Nice to meet you," the guy with the shades said. "Hey, since you new here why don't we show you around and maybe introduce you to the others?" Kiba said while looking at his comrades for their approval. "I-I don't s-s-see -w-why n-not..." Hinata said. "Why do you keep on shiverin, Hina-chan?" I asked with a confused look. "Oh she's always like that! She's just shy around new people. You should actually see her shiver around Naruto! She can barely stand!" Kiba said. "Kiba-kun! Don't tell her that! I-Its embarassing..." she said. "Well... Never mind that, can you guys please show me around?" I asked excitedly. "Sorry I have plans to train the whole day with all means necessary," Shino said walking away from us. "Well, I guess its the three of us... So... Lets go!" I said while grabbing their wrists going towards the village.


	5. Meeting all of them (P2)

Chapter 2

Kisaru's P.O.V

We were wandering around the village while Kiba and Hinata were naming all the places that we passes by. We also passed by a BBQ shop then Kiba suddenly said, "Lets go inside!" then Akamaru barked in agreement. "But I'm not hungry yet," I said. "We're not here to eat silly! We're here to meet some people! C'mon!" he said while dragging me into the shop. At the table, I saw a girl with blonde hair, a guy with his hair up and a chubby guy. "Oh, Kiba and Hinata... What are you guys doing here and who's that girl with you, Kiba?" the chubby one said. "Who's the girl Kiba? Your girlfriend?" the blonde girl said. "Yeah in that way!" Kiba said confidently. "Its not like that," I said while bumping him with my elbow playfully. "Hi I'm Kisaru Susho and I'm new here in Konoha! Nice to meet you all!" I said cheerfully. "Nice to meet you! I'm Yamanaka Ino," the blonde girl said. "What a drag... I'n Narra Shikamaru. Nice to meet you," said the guy with his hair up. "And I'm Akimichi Choji," said the guy eating BBQ meat. "Alright guys see yah later! Still gotta show Kisaru around some more!", Kiba said while dragging me out of the shop. Hinata caught up shortly after. "So who else is there for me to meet, Kiba?" I asked him looking forward to who i'm going to meet next. Kiba looked up as if he was thinking of who else I have to meet. He shook his head. "Ah well I have to go. I still wanna look around," I said smiling. "Ok! Feel free to be my girlfriend any time!" he said confidently. I giggled, walked away and waved at him as I got farther and farther.

I was still wondering around Konoha and I happened to bump into a guy that looked a lot like the boy who was convincing mother to go here. He spotted me then ran clumsily to me. I stood still cuz it looked like he had to ask me something. He finally reached me then observed me closely. "Can I help you with something?" I asked him looking creeped out. "Ah well I was looking for people to help me with my team because i lack a member... Neh, neh... Are you a ninja?" He asked me like a child. I had an anime sweat drop and nodded. "Then can you be a part of my team?!" He asked me excitedly. I giggled then shook my head. "Eeeeehhhhhhh... Why?" He asked my chibi sadly. "I already belong to a three-man cell along with my brother and sister," I answered him. "What rank are you anyway?" He asked me confused. "I don't know yet... But I'll tell you as soon as possible. By the way... May I get your name?" I asked him nicely. "Uzumaki Naruto! The future Hokage of Konoha! Believe it!" he said with enthusiasm. I giggled then said, "Nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san. I am Kisaru Susho," I said while smiling kindly at him. "Neh, Uzumaki-san, Do you know anybody by the name of Neji Hyuuga?" I asked him hoping to find him again and see how much he's changed. "Hm... Ah Neji? He lives near town. Just go to the flower shop then maybe walk half a mile north," he said while looking us as if he was trying to recall where Neji lives. I thanked him and followed his direction.

*~AT THE HYUGA COMPOUND~*

I was staring at how big the Hyuga compound was... Then there was suddenly a guy who asked me who I was . "Good day to you sir. May i please speak with the young master Neji? I am his childhood friend, Kisaru Susho," I said in a sweet and polite voice. The guard approved of who I was and then he let me in. I was led to a big small house away from the main compound. "The young master Neji is not here right now but please wait here until he has returned. I shall inform him or your visit when he comes back," the guard said sternly. "Thank you... May i get your name please?" I asked him. "My name is Ko, young lady," He said while going out the door. The house was so quiet. Since it was such a big house I thought that there were a lot of people living here but i guess i was wrong.

I have been sitting here for like half an hour already... WHERE THE HELL COULD THAT GUY BE?! A few more minutes later i heard the door open. "I'm home..." I herd a male voice say. I heard the footsteps louder and louder at the guy approached the living room. Then, A guy with long hair and pearl eyes came poked his head out to see if anyone was there.I had an anime sweat drop and said, "W-welcome home...?"

After I explained everything that he needed to know, he suddenly remembered me when he was still young. He suddenly said that he wanted to see how strong i was.

Neji showed me to the branch house training grounds and then we took our fighting stances. We battled for like the rest of the day. Both of us were running low on chakra but he fell down first. I ran to him then healed the injuries i put on him. I took him to his room and started taking care of him.


	6. Beautiful Morning

Chapter 3

Kisaru's P.O.V

I ran to Neji and started to close his wounds with my medical ninjutsu. I got Neji's arm and put it over my neck so I can take him to his room. I took off his forehead protector to see whats his temperature was, and it was really high. "Your burning up, Neji... You shouldn't push yourself too hard," I said with a worried expression.

I got a small rag, washed it in cold water, dried it and used it it to clean Neji (torso only). I was so surprised when I removed his shirt. 'Neji has six-pack?!' I mentally said. After I cleaned him, I washed the rag again and put it on his head. After I put the rag on his head and tucked him in them he suddenly fell asleep.

(3 hours later)

(still) Kisaru's P.O.V

I was roaming around in Neji's house, checking on him from time to time. I never knew that the Hyuga clan can be so traditional. I came back to Neji's room so i can see if his fever went down. His fever went down a bit but it was still pretty high. I never noticed that he looked so peaceful when he's sleeping. He looked really cute the way his lips were slightly opened so he could breath through his mouth. It was silent for a few minutes. I heard him mumble something but it was so soft that i couldnt hear it. I was so surprised that I jumped back. I stood still to see if he would get up because I thought that he was awake. It turns out that he was still asleep. For someone who is so sophisticated, I never knew that he could talk in his sleep. I watched him as he continues his peaceful sleep.

Neji's P.O.V

Kisaru tucked me in then from my tiredness, I fell asleep.  
*~DREAM~*

I was wandering in the forest so thick that it was like night time already. I kept walking until I reached a field where the sun shone brightly. Forget-me-nots make up the field with a girl right in the middle of the field. Her hair was braided in two. The braids were placed in front of her shoulders. She was wearing a white dress below her knees. She was facing the opposite way from where I am. I was about to walk over to her but I accidentally stepped on a twig. She twiched a bit the turned her head to the side a bit. She looked at me with a blank face at first then turned to me. She flashed her sweet smile. "How are you feeling today, Neji?" I heard her say. I was trying to reach out to her but I seemed to stay in place. I ran even faster but she didn't get farther nor did she get nearer.

(2 hours later)

*~END OF DREAM~*

(still) Neji's P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes and opened the clock. 'It's 7 o'clock already?!' I mentally shouted in shock. I keep on trying to push my body so I can sit up but it just felt so heavy. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard, Neji! The wounds might open and start bleeding again!" Kisaru said while running to me with a worried look. She pushed me down gently so I can just relax. My stomach suddenly growled when it was all silent. Kisaru giggled then said, "What do you want for diner, Neji?". I stayed silent because of my embarassment. "Aren't you hungry, Neji?" she said with that sweet smile of hers. "Soba noodles with herring... please..." I said while mumbling. She giggled and went to the kitchen.

Kisaru's P.O.V

Neji was trying to get up but I ran to him before he went any farther. I pushed him down gently so he won't strain any of him muscles. After I pushed him down, I heard his stomach grumble. I giggled and he blushed. I found him so cute the way that he gets embarassed easily.

Neji asked me to make him Soba noodles with herring. He was so cute when he was blushing wildly because of his embarassment. Making Soba noodles with herring is actually my specialty. My mom and dad used to love eating it almost everyday. After preparing Neji and I's soba noodles, I went over to Neji's bed to help him up. I took him to the table and we started to eat. I can tell that Neji was extremely embarassed because we were eating in complete silence. The only thing I could hear was the sound of crickets outside his window. "Neji, I have to go soon 'cuz my brother will kill me if I stay any longer," I said with an anime sweat drop. "Ok I'll walk you to the gate," Neji said insistingly. Neji walked me to the gates. "Um... Where's the guard that was here earlier?" I asked with a confused look. "He probably went to the washroom or something," he said. "Let me walk you home! Its the least I can do for letting you take care of me," he said with a blush. "No, its ok, Neji. The only thing I want you to do is get some rest," I said reassuringly. I was about to go home when Neji suddenly grabbed my wrist and kissed me on the cheek. I was really surprised but then he said, "Have a safe trip home," in a low voice. "Thanks..." I mumbled then I ran straight home.


	7. It's been a long day

Chapter 4

Kisaru's P.O.V

I ran home right after Neji kissed me on my cheek. I was blushing like hell! More importantly, Onii-sama is gonna kill me once I get home. I kept running home while thinking of an excuse to tell Onii-sama so he won't kill me.  
*~AT KISARU'S HOUSE~*

I go inside to see an angry Onii-sama standing right in front of me. "And where have you been?" he asked me. "Um... I... Well, you see... Er..." I said while fidgeting my fingers in nervousness. "Uhuh, uhuh, I thought so... You met up with that Hyuga kid, didn't you?!" he asked angrily. "No! Why would I do that?! I mean... you know... Um... Well... Yeah, yes I did..." I said with an anime sweat drop. I can never lie to my brother, even if I would die. I love him very much. "I thought so... Anyway, I need to know what you did with him until i let you off the hook," he said. I start telling him what we did then he got mad when I came to the part where I had to take care of him. Even if I don't lie to my brother, I still keep secrets from him. That meant that I didn't tell him that Neji kissed me on the cheek. Even if its just a peck on the cheek, Onii-sama would FREAK OUT. He says that no one can kiss me except him and Nanami-nee-sama. I find it cute actually. It means that he really cares for me and loves me so much that he would trade his life for me. But sometimes, it can also be a pain in the ass. I finished explaining what happened at Neji's place then Nanami-nee-sama told us that we have to go to mother's office first thing in the morning. "Alright Kisaru, time for bed," Onii-sama said while ruffling my hair. "Eeeehhhh, but its only 7:30..." I said complainingly while trying to charm him with my purple puppy dog eyes. He almost gave in but he still forced me to go to sleep. "Fine," I said while going to my room. I change my clothes and go to sleep.

Gus's P.O.V

After I scolded Kisaru, I told her to go to bed. She was acting like such a child. After She gave in, she finally went to bed. "Geez, that kid..." I mumbled to myself. Nanami suddenly walks up to me then puts her hand on my shoulder. "She still acts like a child, doesnt she?" she asked with a smile on her face. "Never changed... I actually find it kinda cute..." I replied to her. "Hehe... Alright lets get to bed too..." Nanami said while heading for her room. "Hai, hai..." I said while going to my room.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Kisaru's P.O.V

I woke up 5 am thanks to Onii-sama making me sleep so early. I checked up on Onii-sama and Onee-sama. I used to love to do that when I was young. I used to get up really early and see then sleep. After I checked up on them, I took a bath, changed into my ninja clothes and prepared breakfast. Just after I finish setting up the table, Onee-sama was walking toward the table. I greeted her good morning and she greeted me back. "Kisaru," Onee-sama said while pointing to Onii-sama's room. "Hai, Onee-sama?" I asked her. "Can you wake up your brother because mother might be waiting for us already," She said. I smiled and nodded then headed to Onii-sama's room. I saw him lying on his bed and he looked so cute. I tip toed to his bed and lied down on him so he'll notice my weight. "WAKE UP ONII-SAMA ITS ALMOST TIME TO GO! BREAKFAST IS READY!" I shouted in his face. I kept on repeating that until Onii-sama started getting annoyed. Inside my mind, I was laughing so hard.

Gus's P.O.V

I was sleeping peacefully when suddenly I found Kisaru shouting right in my face. It was really annoying. She kept on going on, and on, and on, and on. Then I just shouted back at her, "ALRIGHT I'M UP NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!". Apparently she got surprised so much that she froze then ran out my room. I'm not really a morning person to be honest. The only thing that I like in the morning is breakfast actually. I finally woke up, took a bath then changed into my ninja clothes and went to the kitchen then ate breakfast.

Nanami's P.O.V

Kisaru's meals are always so delicious! I can see why Gus-nii-sama tries his best to wake up early even though Kisaru can cook for him all the time... Well now that we finished breakfast, we need to head for the hokage building because Onii-sama woke up late.

Gus's P.O.V

We arrived at mother's office but she already had an appointment because we arrived kind late. We waited for like half an hour then we were finally able to go inside. "I summoned you here because I have decided on all of your ninja ranks," mother said. I was so excited on what rank i'll get. Nanami was acting calm as usual. And Kisaru was nervous and excited at the same time. I was hoping that i would at least be a specialied jounin or maybe a sensei but i just have to be patient and accept on whatever rank i get.


	8. Promotions

Chapter 5

Kisaru's P.O.V

I was so nervous but excited at the same time! Onii-sama was obviously feeling excited to brag about his new rank. Nanami-nee-sama was just calm as always trying to regain her composture. "Gus, you shall be a jounin and you'll be handling thing with Izumo and Kotetsu," mother said to Onii-sama. "Hai," he replied then he rushed out the window to meet up with Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san. "Nanami, you shall be jounin as well but you will be handling things with Nara Shikamaru," said mother then there was a knock on her door. There entered a boy around my age with a Konoha vest. "You summoned me, Tsunade-sama?" he asked with a rather lazy face and expression. "Ah yes Shikamaru, this is Kisaru and Nanami Susho. Nanami Susho shall be helping you with the preparations for the chuunin exam," mother explained. After mother explained every thing to Nanami-nee-sama, she and Shikamaru-san head out of the office. I was so nervous when I noticed that i was all alone in the room. There was quite a long silence in the room. Then mother suddenly spoke. "Kisaru, I have seen all of your strengths, weaknesses and abilities, and they amaze me all the time so I have decided for you to be ANBU captain," mother said. I was so happy when I discovered my ninja rank. "Your mask and gear and mask shall be sent to you later tonight. Your code name shall be Lion," she explained. She put the tattoo on my shoulder using a weird mixture. It kinda stung because of the mixture and the chakra but it was bearable. I sensed another chakra out the window. "Please come out here Hayate," mother said (In my fanfic, I made Hayate live because he's one of my fave characters so you'd better thank me later all you Hayate fan girls! XD). Hayate came in then said, "May I please ask for your reconsiderations about this young lady being our ANBU captain, Godaime-sama,". "Nonesense! I have been training her since she was 5 year old and all her abilities, strengths and weaknesses! She has already surpassed me by ridiculous level!" she exclaimed. "My apologies, Godaime-sama. Please excuse me," he said, walking to the door. Once he left, mother gave me the file book of all the ANBU members including all the info about the black and white ops and the Foundation then she dismissed me. Once I come out of the Hokage building, I see Onii-sama waving to me with a big grin on his face.

Gus's P.O.V

I saw Kisaru prancing happily and all that and that made me even more curious about her ninja rank. She was giggling and singing a cheerful little tone looking all cute and innocent. She looked so cute like a little girl you got the doll that she always wanted. She always looked so young with her adorable little attitude of her's. She stood happily in front of me with her hands behind her back. "So whats your ninja rank, Kisaru?" Nanami asked her with a smile on her face. "Guess," she said attempting to make fun of our answers every time we get it wrong. Nanami and I took a while before saying anything. A smirk suddenly appeared on Nanami's face then she crossed her arms in a confident manner. "ANBU captain... Right?" she said confidently. Kisaru sulked and then she admitted defeat. Nanami giggled and said, "I'm so proud of you, Kisaru!". I nuggied her head and told her how much i was proud of her. "Neh, neh, Onii-sama! Can we go to a dango shop? Please! I really love their dango! You guys should try it! My treat!" Kisaru exclaimed. I agreed then we all headed to the dango shop that Kisaru was talking about.

I must admit, Kisaru was right. Their dango was awesome! And after we ate dango, we headed home. But once we got home, we were surprised that there was a box sitting in front of the door. Kisaru happily picked it up then rushed inside. Inside the box was our uniforms. Nanami and I got the official Konoha vest and Kisaru got the ANBU uniform. Kisaru happily tried it on and started prancing around in it. While she was prancing, I noticed a tattoo on her shoulder. "Kisaru, what's with the tattoo?" I asked her. "Oh, this? This is my ANBU marking. It burns whenever I am being summoned," she said to me.

Kisaru's P.O.V

I was SUPER happy when i put on my ANBU uniform. My mask had a design of a lion. Each of us had to meet up with the people we had to work with then we all set out. I was heading to the ANBU meeting place but i happened to spot Uzumaki-san. I jumped down to say thank you for giving me directions to Neji-san's house. "Konichiwa, Uzumaki-san!" I happily greeted him. He turned around and said, "Who are you?". "I'm the one you helped yesterday to find Neji-san's house. My name is Kisaru Susho," I reminded him. "Oh! Its you! But wait... Why are you wearing ANBU's clothings? You might get in trouble. Only ANBU members wear that stuff," he said with a confused expression. "But I am an ANBU captain," I said to him. He suddenly burst out to laughter. "Why are you laughing, Uzumaki-san?" I asked him with a confused face. "Nice one, Kisaru! But really... Are you serious?" he persisted. "I'm serious, Uzumaki-san! I just got promoted this morning," I happily said.


	9. Mission to the Land of Blades

Chapter 6

*~A WEEK LATER~*

Kisaru's P.O.V

A week has went by ever since I have been promoted and believe it or not, it's been a slow week for missions. I decided to wonder around since Nanami-nee-sama and Onii-sama was on a mission. I happened to bump into Hinata by the bridge. I approached her and said hi. "Its been a slow week huh?" I asked her with a bored expression. "There hasn't really been any missions..." she replied. I'm glad that Hinata warmed up to me in a week 'cuz when we first met each other, she couldn't stand at least 3 feet near me. Hinata and I have become real good friends. We know everything about each other. We both met each other's siblings, we share secrets with each other and a lot more other best friendy stuff. "Hinata, you like Naruto right?" I asked her with a slight blush on my face. She blush immensely and replied yes. "Well... I've never felt like this before and I'm not 100% sure if my feelings are certain but..." I hesitated. "But what, Kisaru-chan...?" she asked me. "I think... I like Neji-san..." I managed while blushing immensely. "Neji-nii-san?!" she exclaimed. "Sshhhh! Not so loud!" I calmed her down. "What made you like him, Kisaru-chan?" Hinata asks. "I don't know... I just like him... That's what I hate about love, always making you fall for someone you never expect," I said then Hinata and I started laughing. After a while of awkward silence, my tattoo started hurting. "Gtg, Hinata. Have to meet with Tsunade-sama," I said as I jumped away. I heard her say, "Be safe."

*~AT TSUNADE'S OFFICE~*  
Kisaru's P.O.V

"I have a mission for you Kisaru. I need you to take team Gai on a mission. You will be the captain on this mission," Tsunade said in a serious monotone. "What are the mission details, Tsunade-sama?" I asked in a calm and composed voice. "On this mission, you will take the daughter of the Fedual Lord of the land of lightning to the land of blades. And while you're at it, bring back some extra weaponry. The princess will be waiting at the gate in 30 minutes," Tsunade said. I nodded then exited the room. I headed home and packed up mu stuff then changed into my proper ANBU attire. I headed for the gate when I bumped into Lee with Gai-san. I tried to hide from them but they found me anyway... "Kisaru-san!" Lee shouted, waving his hand as he ran to me. I gave a weak smile and wave as I said, "Hello, Lee-san, Gai-san..." "Have you heard of the new mission, Kisaru-san?! We're going to the land of blades!" Lee said excitedly. "Yeah. I know. I'm actually on my way to the gate right now," I said calmly. "Neh, Neh, Kisaru-san! Let's have a race!" Lee exclaimed excitedly. "No thanks, I think I'll pass," I said in a lazy expression. "Aw, c'mon, Kisaru-san! Burn with the heat and passion of YOUTH!" Lee exclaimed. "That's right, Kisaru! And well said, Lee," Gai-san congratulated Lee. Apparently, they won't take 'no' as an answer so I just agreed to it so they'll stop bugging me. Lee-san and I raced to the gate but Lee-san won anyway. Since I didn't feel like racing anyway, I didn't even try to win this one. Lee-san and Gai-san started jumping around all crazy. "Good job, Lee! You just beat an ANBU captain!" Gai-san exclaimed. "WHAT?! Kisaru-san is an ANBU captain?!" Lee-san asked; surprised. I approached him then put my hand gently on his shoulder. "Yes, Lee-san. I am an ANBU captain. Congratulations," I said in a sympathetic manner. Then, I noticed a girl and a guy standing near the gate, conversing with each other. I went over to Kotetsu and Izumo then said, "Kotetsu-san, Izumo san, once my brother and sister return from their mission, please inform my them that I have gone on a mission," I kindly asked them. "Will do, Kisaru-sempai," Kotetsu replied. I thanked them then asked team Gai to round up. "Alright, we'll be escorting Sasaki-sama to the land of blades. I would like you to be at your best behavior," I strictly asked replied 'hai' in chorus. Then we headed out.

*~ON THE WAY TO THE LAND OF BLADES~*

We were walking for about 4 hours after we have departed from Konoha. "I'm so tired... Can't we rest for at least a bit?" Tenten-san pleaded. The sun was beating down on us while we walked towards the land of blades. Personally, I could understand why Tenten wanted to rest even the slightest stopped right in front of a river right after Tenten-san asked if we could rest. "Alright, we'll rest here for an hour then head out again," I said strictly. When I looked behind me, I could see that all of them were sweating and tired. I went over to the river bank then washed my face. Then, Gai and Lee suddenly took off their jumpsuits then jumped in the river. They were swimming, prancing and doing al sorts of stuff in the water. "So refreshing!" They kept repeating. "Hey... That looks like fun!" Tenten exclaimed. "Jump in, Tenten! It's so refreshing!" Tenten then removed her clothes but kept her underwear on then jumped in the river. They were having fun splashing each other with water then they asked Neji and Sasaki-sama to join them. Sasaki-sama joined them but they had to force Neji to join them. But Neji joined them anyway.


	10. Mission to the Land of Blades (P2)

Chapter 7

Kisaru's P.O.V

They bugged me too but I didn't wanna hear it. I just sat under a tree for shade then brought out a book and started reading. Tenten came out of the water then rested for a while. "Kisaru-taichou, can we set camp here? Please!" Tenten begged me. I sighed then nodded. She shot up then yelled, "Guys! We're camping here for the night!" Then, she jumped back into the water. Lee came out of the water then sat at the right side of where I was sitting. But I didn't mind him and kept reading my book. "What are you reading, Kisaru-taichou?" Lee asked hapilly. "A House like a Lotus," I replied. "LOTUS?! Is it about a handsome young boy that is veryyouthful?!" Lee asked. I giggled then said, "No, Lee. It's about a a shy loner girl that travels to Greece for her studies but she has so many problems at home. Plus, her aunt betrayed her. So with the friends that she made in Greece, she tries to overcome all her problems and worries." "Hm... Ok..." Lee says normally. I closed my book then stood up. "Alright guys, let's set up camp before it gets dark," I said. They got out of the water then started to pitch the tents. Lee helped me catch fish for dinner. Then, I prepared a fire to cook the fish. We were having a pretty good time while we were chatting with each other. But it was getting pretty late. "Alright... I will decide one who sleeps in each tent," Gai-san protested. He told me and Neji to sleep with Saski-sama in one tent so she can be guarded easily. And in the other, Tenten, Lee and himself. They all went to sleep except for me. I went out of the tent once I was sure everybody was a sleep. I jumped on a branch, sat down, then read my book. 'I guess Gai-san didn't think of having to need a night patrol just when we're at the boarder of the land of fire,' I thought in my mind. I brought out my book again and started reading. When it was 12 midnight, I went over to the river to take a quick dip so I won't smell like sweat the following day. The water was cold as I submerge myself in the water. I felt more refreshed after I came out of the river. I dried myself and my hair behind a tree then I put my clothes back on.

I was comfortably reading my book when the sun had started to rise. I went over to the river then caught some fish for breakfast. While I was cooking the fish, Lee came out of the tent looking fully of energy as usual. "Arre, Kisaru-san. Good morning! What are you doing up so early?" he asked me while jogging in place. "Good morning. And I stayed up last night to guard the premises," I informed him. "Here, have some breakfast," I offered. He sat down then ate with me. The rest of them woke up one by one. We headed out as soon as everyone was awake and has eaten breakfast. On the way, I noticed the smell of burning metal. "Mh! The smell of burning metal!" I heard Tenten exclaim. "Smells horrible if you ask me," Neji said while pinching his nose. I sensed an enemy 15 meters southwest. "Come out!" I said which startled everyone. "Who are you talking to, Kisaru-san?" Lee questioned me. Then, the ninjas hiding, slowly came out from where they were hiding. "Hm... Nice nose, girl," one of the ninjas said. Lee, Neji, Tenten and Gai surrounded Sasaki-sama and took their fighting stances. "You'll never get, Sasaki-sama!" I exclaimed. "Oh, well... We'll see about that!" they said as they charged towards me. I made some hand seals then blew them away with a wind-style jutsu. One of them flashed behind me then grabbed me by my neck. Then the other one was charging towards me with a large and thick sword. I threw the one holding my neck over my shoulder. Then, his comrade stabbed him instead of me. But his sword reached me anyway. It pierced through my kidney. I cough out blood then say, "Your sword was *pant, pant* Longer than I thought..." I managed. I then pushed the two with my medical strength away from us. I was about to fall to my knees but Neji caught me. "Are you alright?" he whispered in my ear. "Yeah... I'm fine..." I said while panting. Neji gently put me down then faced the remaining ninja. He took a fighting stance then did a jutsu called '8 trigrams: 64 plams'. Then, the ninja fell half dead on the ground. Tenten, Lee and Gai then gathered around me while Sasaki-sama was holding me. I slowly put my hand over my wound then start healing it. I was growing weaker and more tired with my vision starting to blur. I was loosing too much blood because the sword was so thick. Closing the wound was difficult but I was able to close it. I was too weak to stand up but then Lee offered to help me up. "Um, Lee... No offence but I think Kisaru-taichou should be carried by someone who doesn't run so much," Tenten said with an anime sweat drop. "I think Neji should do it," she added. Neji hesitated at first but then agreed anyway. "Don't worry, the land of blades isn't that far. I have a cousin that is a doctor at the hospital so you can have your friend checked," I heard Sasaki-sama say. Neji tried picking me up piggy back but I was too weak to hold on to his neck so he just carried me bridal-style instead. I forced myself to stay awake but Neji told me, "Just go to sleep. You need some rest." And apon hearing his soothing and mellow voice, I fell asleep.


	11. Fever

Chapter 8

Neji's P.O.V

We walked for quite a while. Kisaru was sound asleepin my arms. We reached the land of blades then Gai and Lee escorted Sasaki-sama to the temple. Tenten and I headed to the hospital to get Kisaru's wound healed. The nurses put Kisaru in a room then they asked me to step out so they can heal her wound. After a few minutes, they let me in again. There, Tenten and I sat in silence. Then, out of the blue, she asked, "Neh, Neji... You like Kisaru, don't you?" I blush then look away. She then came closer then asks again. I felt my face turn red. "Yes... A little..." I mumble. Tenten suddenly bursts out laughing at me. I tried calming her down but she just kept laughing. Then, I saw Kisaru's eyes twitch. "Sshhh! Tenten! Kisaru's gonna wake up" I calmed her. But all her did was laugh. Then, slowly, Kisaru's eyes started to open. Tenten tried to stop her laughing so her won't embarrass herself.

Kisaru's P.O.V

In the darkness, I hear a familiar laughter. I slowly open my eyes to see Tenten and Neji. "How did I get here...?" I say in a weak manner. Tenten suddenly sprung to my face then said, "Neji carried you here!" It was kinda weird how Tenten was so excited. I sat up and stretched a bit. Neji blushed bright red then looked away. Tenten had a shocked face. I was wondering why they were acting like that then I looked at my body. I only had bandage wrapped around my torso. I quickly wrapped my blanket around me. "Well, Neji and I will be back in a while! You just rest, Kisaru-taichou!" Tenten said as she picked up Neji and shoved him outside. I stood up, wabbled a bit, then went over to the closet. I changed into my normal clothes then stepped out of the room. I went to the lobby then saw Neji and Tenten about to walk out. I slightly ran after them. They checked me out then we headed to aweaponry shop. We were able to gather a lot of weapons and stow them away safely. There, we were able to meet back with Gai and Lee. We set off as soon as we were ready. On the way, Lee and Gai were doing hand stands.

We reached Konoha safely then I went to Tsunade's office to report about the mission. After I gave the report, I went home. When I opened the door, I saw Nanami-nee-sama cooking something while Onii-sama was on the couch reading a book. "Welcome home, Kisaru," they greeted me in unison. "Good timing, Kisaru! Dinner's almost done! Your favorite, classic tongkatsu!" Nanami-nee-sama exclaimed. "Um... Nah... I'm not hungry, I'm so tired... I just wanna go to my room and rest..." I told her with a rather weak voice. "You feelin' ok, Kisaru?" Onii-sama asks me with a worried tone. "Yeah, I'm fine... Whatevs..." I tell him. I dragged my heavy body to my room then plopped on my bed. I suddenly remembered Neji's voice saying, "Just go to sleep. You need some rest." And upon remembering those words, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to a throbbing headache and a sore body. I called for Onii-sama and Onee-sama with a rather ghastly voice. "Geez, what is it so early in the morning...?" Onii-sama asks with a yawn. "I don't feel so good..." I tell them. Nanami-nee-sama put her hand on my forehead then said, "She's right, Onii-sama. Kisaru really does have a fever." "Ugh... That's great, whatevs... I'm going back to bed..." Onii-sama says as he headed back to bed. Nanami-nee-sama and I had an anime sweat drop on our heads then she suddenly turned to me. She crouched to my bed then held my hand. "Is there anything you want for breakfast, Kisaru?" She asks me with a smile on her face. "Classic Tongkatsu!" I said with a weak smile. She smile at me then went out of the room. After like fifteen minutes, I felt my tattoo burn. I called for Onii-sama again. But this time, he was more energetic. I asked him to go to Tsunade-sama in my stead. Then he left. Nanami-nee gave me my breakfast then we both waited for Onii-sama to return. After thirty minutes, Onii-sama came back and went to my room. "Bad news guys..." Onii-sama said with a worried face. "We have a mission and I told mother that Kisaru was sick but she still wanted Nanami and I to go..." He added. "It's fine, guys. I can take care of myself. You need to go on the mission." I said in a weak and horse tone. They looked at each other with worried faced for a while then they both turned to me. Nanami-nee walked over to me then held one hand and put her other hand on my forehead. "Are you sure that we can leave you here?" Nanami-nee asks with a worried tone. I weakly nodded my head. They headed out of my room but took one last glance at me. "I'll be fine... Don't worry," I reasure them. Then they headed out for their mission. I summoned all my strength then stood up. I put on my sandals then headed out. I dragged my body to go to Hinata's place. When I got there, the guard told me that Hinata and her family was out on a mission. Only Neji was there. I hesitated at first but I asked the guard to take me to him anyway.


	12. Asthma Attack

Chapter 9

Kisaru's P.O.V

Ko lead me to Neji's house. Neji invited me inside but I tripped on myself. Good thing he caught me before I fell. He let me lay down on his bed then he put a cold compress on my head. "What happened to you?" he asks me worriedly. "The enemy I fought last time must've lined his katana with poison..." I said in a hoarse tone. "Hm..." he says trying to grab my attention. "What is it?" I ask him. "Well... I was wondering why you sort of got defeated a bit easily in that fight last time. What happened to you?" he asks. "Oh, that's because before I was assigned to that mission, I had an S-rank mission right before it. And during that S-rank mission, the enemies that I fought stabbed me with a kunai that's been lined with poison," I try to explain with my ghastly voice. "Oh," he says as he nods his head in realization.

After 4 hours of Neji taking care of me, I started to have a harder time to breathe. He seems to be noticing it too. "Are you alright? Are you having a hard time to breathe?" he asks me; worried. "I'm fi-" my air passages suddenly stop working. I try my hardest to gasp for air but it feels like my lungs can't extend far enough. I can feel my surroundings closing in on me. My vision is getting blurry every second. And when I completely suffocate from lack of air, I fall unconsious.

Neji's P.O.V

I hear Kisaru gasping for air even if she's trying to hide it. I rush to her side. I try saying her name but she doesn't respond. Then, she just suddenly goes silent. I keep shouting her name over and over but still no response. I put my hand over her mouth to see if she was still breathing but... She wasn't... I quickly picked her up then ran to the hospital. I slammed open the door the the emergency room then asked for help. Nurses then rush over and take Kisaru. I try to follow after them but one of the nurses prevented me because they were gonna have to pump air in Kisaru manually. I reluctantly waited in the waiting area.

5 hours have past and Kisaru was now put in the ICU. One of the doctors who treated Kisaru called me over to his office. "She's breathing now but she's not able to do it on her own," he reassures me. "But what happened to her? Did she have an asthma attack?" I ask. "Yes. Through her medical record, she's prone to have these kinds of attacks because of her weak bronchial tubes but it's never gotten so intense that she can't breath on her own..." he says as he examined a folder probably containing Kisaru's medical record. "May I visit her?" I ask him trying to hide a blush. "Well, she's asleep right now and need to get some rest..." he says. "If I can just see her face, then I'll be on my way..." I insist. The doctor agrees then takes me to the ICU room that Kisaru was in. He gave me 10 minutes to stay with her then I have to go home. As I enter the room, I see Kisaru with a tube at her neck and a heart rate monitor. She's sleeping soundly as a machine pumps air in her lungs so she can breathe. I approach the side of her bed then stroke her cheek with my finger. 'Her cheeks are so soft...' I say in my head. 10 mintues have passed by and I was forced to leave. Ko welcomes me as always but he asks me why I was such in a hurry earlier. "It's none of your business, Ko" I tell him in a tired expression. "Oh I am very sorry. Please pardon me for asking," he says. I head back to my house then went to bed.

*~5 DAYS LATER~*  
Kisaru's P.O.V

I lift my heavy eyelids to see that I'm lying down on a hospital bed with Nanami-nee-sama and Onii-sama looking at me with worried faces. "What am I doing here? And how did I get here in the first place...?" I ask with a really soft voice. "That Hyuga kid brought you after you had an asthma attack 5 days ago," Onii-sama said with a calm and composed voice. My eyes widened a bit and I hoped that I wasn't blushing. I try to sit up but Nanami-nee prevented me. "When will I be discharged?" I ask Nanami-nee. "Well... I could ask the nurses to discharge you now but you'll be suspended from going on missions for a while," she tells me with a smile. I happily nod then she went out of my room. "What did you do at that Hyuga kid's place?" Onii-sama asks me with a scary voice. "Nothing... He just took care of me," I tell him trying to hold back a blush. He narrows his eyes on me but I look away. He sighs then walks over to my bed and pats my head. "Man... I just can't stand seeing you grown up... You can have a relationship but your not allowed to rush it, 'kay?" he said with a sympathetic smile. I blush, widen my eyes then flash him a really big smile.


	13. Training Session

Chapter 10

*~HALF A WEEK LATER~*  
Kisaru's P.O.V

I've been able to recover from that asthma attack I had a few days ago and I was allowed to go on missions again. I went on 3 C-ranked missions and 1 A-rank I still had some attacks during those missions but not as severe as the one I had a few days ago. And just when I was about to go home, my tattoo burnt my skin. I went to Mother's office then asked for my mission. "Gai went on a mission with team 4 because team 4's sensei has come down with a severe disease and Gai volunteered to take care of him. I need you to supervise team Gai for now. I remember Gai telling me that they were supposed to have a training session this afternoon. I have informed your brother and sister and they approved to it," she told me. I nodded then transported myself to the training grounds.

When I arrive at the training grounds, I already see Neji and Lee sparring with each other as Tenten watches them. Neji and Lee were actually doing a good job blocking each other's hits but Neji broke throught Lee's defence and sends him flying. Lee stands up then stretches. "Alright that was a good warm up, boys." I say while clapping my hands twice. "Eh? What are you doing here, Kisaru-sempai?" Tenten asks me with a confused look. "Gai-san had to take care of team 4 because their sensei is in no position to handle his team right now. So Tsunade-sama assigned me to you to be your temporary team captain. Anyway, enough of that let's get training. Tenten, I would like to observe your skills first," I say as I flash a smile to Tenten. Neji flashes me a look that says 'Are you going to be alright?'. And I flash a confident look saying 'I'm stronger that you think'. He chuckles. As Tenten and I take our fighting stances, Lee is going crazy while cheering for Tenten. She brought out her gigantic scroll then summoned a whole bunch of swords and flung them at me. I take 4 steps to my right and the swords miss me by 2 millimeters. "When you throw your weapons, do not direct them to one spot. Predict your opponent's movements then corner your target. And while your in the air, you should have a weapon pre-summoned and hidden because it's obvious that your scroll is the only thing that lets you do some damage. Even if that big this is strapped to you as close as possible, when you use it in combat, you open the scroll and let it surround you and then you start summoning. So while your summoning, you always have to think of a possibility that your enemy will try to swipe your scroll away from you," I shout at her. Then, my clone snuck up from behind her and took her scroll in a flash. "Woah! I never thought of that!" she exclaims. "Then, your enemy now has the advantage, even of your with your team mates. They have their own battles to fight," I tell her. I toss back her scroll. "Lee, your next," I tell him. He excitedly takes his fighting stance in front of me. I remembered that Lee is only good in taijutsu so I'll be merciful and level the playing field by using only taijutsu as well. He quickly came after me with fast but swift punches. I block every single one of them. He pauses. Then he comes at me with kicks. He tried numerous times to try and trip me but I successfully predicted and blocked all of his hits. After blocking a few powerful kicks, I grab his ankle then threw him to a tree while using my medical strength. "You should always know how to counter your enemy's attacks!" I shout at him. Tenten helped him up then I slowly turn my head to Neji. He had a rather shocked face. I gestured him to come forward.

He hesitates.

He gulps.

He takes a deep breath.

And he finally comes forward.

We take out fighting stances then he activates his byakugan. He flashes right in front of me then we begin the battle with taijutsu. He's pretty fast if you ask me. Every fist he throws at me, misses me by a few millimeters. I take a deep breath then blow fire at him. He quickly backs away before the fire was able to touch him. Then I blow out a gigantic gush of wind sharp enough to cut down a really old oak tree. He dodges again then I blow out a large amount of water again sharp enough to cut down a tree. Then, while shooting water at him, I made the ground sticky so I am able to trap him with the ground. And right when he was about to land on the spot where the mud was, he sent a gush of wind towards me. I jump out of the way then he flashes right in front of me and hits me at the stomach. I grunt then punch him in the gut with my medical strength and sent him flying to a tree. I land on my feet but then immediately fall to my knees. But Neji on the other hand was a mess and panting. Tenten and Lee were really shocked as their eyes look from me to Neji then to me then to Neji again.


	14. Training Session (P2)

Chapter 11

Kisaru's P.O.V

I don't know why but I suddenly fall to my knees just after I defeated Neji. I cough a few times then try to relax my breathing. It felt like my air passages are swelling. I took three small breaths in, hold it for a few seconds then let it out. I kept repeating this process then regain my posture. Tenten and Lee quickly rush over to Neji's side then helped him up. Neji coughed out a bit of blood. Lee and Tenten were able to help him up but he was still a bit shaky from the impact. "That went well..." I mumbled to myself. I walk over and said, "Alright, 10 minute break then I'll teach you guys something cool,". I smiled at them then they answered, "Hai, Kisaru-sensei,".

I was surprised that even during their break, they were still sparring with each other. "Alright, break time's over," I said. Tenten and Lee were really excited on what I'll be teaching them. "Alright, since I am not familliar with your elements, I shall be teaching an ANBU-ranked taijutsu move called the Flip-Break lock," I said as I took my fighting stance. I faced the dummy, jumped and wrapped my feet around it's neck and broke it's head off in one swift movement. I landed perfectly on my feet. They were starring at the dummy with opened mouths. "Be careful, this technique can break a person's neck". "Ok, the technique is that once you jump, you try your best to get a good grip on your opponent's neck and as you land on the floor, you drag you neck with them," I said. "If you're left handed, make sure that the top portion of your foot is placed firmly on your opponent's nape. And the other foot below his chin,". They kept doing it for the rest of the day as I supervised their training.

By the end of the day, all three of them fall to the floor saying that they were tired, their feet hurt and all that. "You'll get used to it if you keep on practicing it ," I said, trying to encourage them. I dismissed them then I headed home. One my way home, I bumped into Gai-san with a few other kids. "Oh, Kisaru! How was the training session today? Were my students dashingly diligent?! What did you teach them?!" he asked me in an eager tone. "Oh, our training session was perfectly fine! I taught them a basic ANBU-ranked taijutsu technique and they all picked up the movement at once but they still need practice on it." I told him with a smile on my face. "Sensei, who is this girl?" a guy asked with an eased expression and with his hands behind his head. "Oh, this is the person that is temporarily looking after my cute team, Kisaru Susho. And she is also Konoha's ANBU captain," he boasts. The girl suddenly flashes in front of me and exclaims, "ANBU CAPTAIN KISARU SUSHO?! Hi, I'm Ayami Kuroteki! I am your biggest fan! I idolize you! And I just really wanna thank you so much for saving my parents during that ambush!". "Aya, yah know her?" another guy asked. "Yeah! She saved my parents from an ambush when I was still in the academy! I watched her kick those rain village ninja's butts and she was SO FRICKING AWESOME!" she exclaimed again. "Thank you," I told her with a smile on my face. "Alright, Ayami, let's get going. Kisaru must be tired from her training session with my adorable team," said Gai-san with a smirk. "Eh?! Kisaru-sempai is training your team?! AAAWWWW! Unfair! I wanted Kisaru-sempai to train this team," that Ayami girl said with a pout. I waved good-bye to them as I walked home.

Once I got home, I could already smell the tonkatsu that Nanami-nee was making. I opened the door and saw Onii-sama reading a book, as usual, and Nanami-nee cooking dinner. "So who'd yah go out with today, Kisaru?" Onii-sama asked me, looking up from his book. "No one, Onii-sama. I had a training session with my temporary team as their captain" I said with a smile. "Nice, Kisaru! So what team and who are your team mates?" Nanami-nee asked as she finished cooking. "Team Gai. And its team members are Tenten, Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga," I said as I sat down at the dinner table. "That hyuga kid again, huh?" Onii-sama said as he also sat at the dinner table. Nanami-nee placed a bowl in front of me, Onii-sama and herself as she said, "So how was the training session today? What did you teach them?". "I taught them the Flip-break lock," I said as i started eating. ""Don't you think that's a little too advanced for them? I mean, they're only chuunin and one jounin," Onii-sama said with a mouthful of noodles. "Eh, they'll get used to it sooner or later," I said also with a mouthful of noodles. "Guys, watch your manners," Nanami-nee scolded us. Onii-sama and I swallow the noodles and said 'sorry'. We ate out dinner then headed to bed.

*~THE NEXT MORNING~*

I woke up early because I felt my tattoo burning. I got up, put on my ANBU gear and headed to the Hokage building. "Good morning, Mother. What is my mission today?" I asked her as I entered the room. "Kisaru, I need you to go on an S-rank mission. I've been sent a letter from the Sand Village that there is a rouge ninja abducting, raping and killing women from that village. And I want you to find out who he is and bring him to justice." she said. "Yes, mother," I said as I was about to head for the gate. "Wait," she stopped me. "I want you to take Neji Hyuga with you," she said.


	15. Mission with Neji

Chapter 12

Kisaru's P.O.V

I turn around slowly with shocked eyes at mother hoping that what she just said was not real. "...What...?" I asked her out of disbelief. "You heard me, Kisaru. I want you to take Neji Hyuga with you. You both leave as soon as you inform him about the mission," she said. "But I go on missions alone! I can handle this by myself!" I exclaimed. "No. I won't risk ANY chances of you getting abducted, raped then killed. I want you to take him with you," she said as she put away some papers. I held back and just nodded. "Good. You are dismissed," she said. I transported myself to the Hyuga Compound. The guard let me in and I headed to Neji's house.

I knock on the door to find a slightly sleepy looking Neji opening it. "We have a mission, Hyuga. Get ready. We leave as soon as your done packing," I said in a straight monotone. "Alright. Come in, why don't you explain the mission while I pack my stuff," he said, gesturing me to come inside. I went inside, came with him to his room then sat down on his bed. I explained the mission to him then he understood why mother had sent me on a mission with him. "Are you underestimating me, Hyuga?" I asked him in a slightly offended tone. "Lady Tsunade just wants to protect you, Kisaru. And besides, with me, I can sense things all around us and plus, you'll look like your already taken so guys won't try to pick you up," he said as he finished packing his stuff. I pouted. And then we headed out over to the gate.

We immediately headed to the sand village as we formatted out strategy. "Alright, I have and idea. Why don't I dress a bit vulnerably and wait for the guy to pick me up. But while that's happening, your actually trailing the guys every move. And before he does anything, you'll be there to protect me," I explained. "Hm... Good plan but don't you think that's a little bit too risky for you?" he asks me with a rather worried looking face. "I'll be fine. I am the ANBU captain after all," I bragged with a smirk. "Don't get too cocky, Kisaru," he warned me. I ignored him and just kept heading to the Sand Village.

We reached the Sand Village safely and then I headed to the Kazakage building. I knocked on the door then heard someone say 'come in'. I entered to see a red-head with black outlines around his sea-foam blue eyes. "Good day, Kazekage-sama. I am the ANBU captain, Kisaru Susho, of Konoha. My team mate and I have been sent on a mission here to capture a guy that has been committing kidnapping, rape and murder. Am I correct?" I asked him. "Yes," he said as he put down his pen. "I would like you to catch this person and bring him to justice. But first, let me hear what kind of strategy you have," he continues. "Well, my idea was from me to dress up slightly looking vulnerable at night and let that person pick me up. And while he's bringing me to his headquarters, My team mate, Neji Hyuga, will be there trailing us. And before that person is able to do anything to harm me, Neji will be there to protect me," I explained to him. "Hm... What if it doesn't go out as planned and you get raped then killed?" he asks, trying to detest me. "I am able to defend myself, Kazekage-sama," I tell him with a rather proud tone. "Well... Alright... If you think that you can handle it. Are you sure you don't need another ANBU member on your team?" he asked me. "No but thank you, Kazekage-sama," I politely declined. "Alright, thank you for the help by the way." he said. He also told me the coordinates for the rooms that he had prepared for us.

It was already 7:30 when we finally reached the place that the Kazekage prepared for us and when we opened the door, there was a king-sized bed with red sheets and end tables and candles on them. There was also a big wardrobe right across it. And to the side was a bathroom. I went over to the wardrobe slightly excited and opened it to see all sorts of clothes. From casual to semi-formal to formal, you name it. There were even beautiful night gowns, but they were those types of night gowns that were short and slightly glittery. I was even able to find a few cocktail dresses at the very edge. 'This is what I could wear tonight' I thought as I stared at the night blue not-to-showy cocktail dress. I turned around to see that Neji was already resting on the bed, reading a book. 'Wait... Since that's a king bed... Then that means we have to share beds?!' I thought with a blush. I tried to break the awkward silence between us so I said, "D-do you think we sh-should start to-tonight?" I asked him. "I feel kinda tired. Would you mind if we rested for the day?" he asked me, not looking up from his book. "S-sure... I'll just get ready for b-bed," I shuddered as I headed to the bathroom with a light blue night gown in my hands. I close the door and slip the night gown on. I noticed that it was shorter that it looks. And it was kind of tight in the chest portion. I ignored it and went out of the bathroom with my blushing cheeks.


	16. Guardian Angel

Chapter 13

Neji's P.O.V

Kisaru went over to the bathroom with a cute looking night gown in her hands. And after a few minutes, she came out of the bathroom with it on. She looked so vulnerable in that kind of outfit. The way the night gown falls between her thighs and has two small slits at the side. And at the same time, it looked kinda tight at her chest portion. I look up to look at her blushing face, while I'm pretending to still be reading my book. Her cheeks were bright red as she slowly walked over to the opposite side of the bed. She sat down, trying to avoid my gaze.

.

.

.

*~awkward silence~*

"Ki-Kisaru..." I said, breaking the silence between us. She turned her head over to me with a surprised face. "Wh-what is it, Hyu- I mean- Neji...?" she asked with a slightly quivering voice. "A-are you sure you're gonna be okay tomorrow night?" I said, failing to say what I really supposed to say. "Yeah... Why?" she questioned. "Alright... Just a-asking..." I said as I pretended to go back to reading. "Neji... Why are you so concerned for me?" she asked me, slightly leaning closer to me out of curiosity. I sat at the edge of the bed to avoid her gaze. "Ah, well... Er... You see..." I shuddered. She cocks her head, leaning a bit closer again. "Well... I... like...you..." I mumbled. "What was that?" she asked probably because she didn't hear me.

_'You can do this, Neji...'___

_'What's so hard about saying 'I love you'?'___

_'Just tell her!'_

"I LIKE YOU, Kisaru!" I suddenly blurted out. I slightly turned my head to see her reaction. She smiled and said, "I like you too, Neji!". "Uhh..." I said as I turned back to face her with an anime sweat drop. "Why didn't you just say so?" she said again, thinking that I like her as a friend. "Um... That's not what I meant..." I justified. "Hm? What do you mean then?" she asked as she cocks her head to the right again. "I really like you... As in..."

"I love you..."

Her eyes slightly widen in shock. I looked away in embarrassment. And, again, there was a silence between us. "Me too..." I heard her mumble. I turn my head slowly towards her in disbelief. "Wh-what was that...?" I asked. "I... Like you too..." she slightly lifted her head to face me. I immediately stood up then walked over to the window. I heard her stand up from the bed. "We should get to bed... We have to be ready for tomorrow..." I said, trying to hide a blush. I turned around then suddenly she was right in front of me. She was so near me that I could already feel her warm breath against my chest. She smiled then said, "Thank you," and the next thing I knew was that she was already getting under the covers of the bed, turning the opposite side from me. I reluctantly removed my shirt then climbed into the bed. I was having anxiety while feeling the warmth coming from her body. Her warmth made me feel so at home as I drifted off to sleep. (Neji's having mixed emotions XD :3)

I woke up at the middle of the night to see Kisaru standing at the balcony. I am able to hear silent sobs coming from her. I stand up as quietly as I could and slowly approached her. "I miss you guys so much..." I hear her mumbling over and over and over again between her sobs. I peek a little more and see her holding a picture of her and her siblings, in her hand. She opened her eyes and looked up to the star-filled sky and walked over to the railing of the balcony. I quietly went to the balcony and leaned on the wall, again, as quietly as possible. "You really love them, huh?" I questioned. She turned around, slightly surprised. "... Yes... They're my only family left... If something happens to them, I don't know what I'd do... And lately, we've been going on separate missions... I really miss seeing them. When I get home, usually, either they went on a mission or they're packing for a mission..." She explained. "I've been going on a lot of missions with you lately though..." she said. "Am I not good enough for you?" I asked her, slightly jealous of her siblings. "Well... I'm not sure that I want to have more precious people in my life. It's gonna be harder to go through if they leave," she said, starting to cry again. She covered her face with her hands, as if trying to hide her crying face from me. I walked up to her hen hugged her. Her muscles were tense as I held her. "Aren't you willing to risk the sadness that comes after? Don't you wanna love and be loved while you'r still alive?" I whispered in her ear. I felt her muscles finally relax as she buried her face in my chest. I pulled her closer and rubbed her back, attempting to calm her down. "Ika Naide... (Don't leave me...) Don't leave me, okay?" she begged as she looked at my eyes with her tear-filled ones. "I won't leave you, I promise. I'll be there for you whenever you need me. I'll be your guardian angel..." I said as I cupped her cheek with my hands while wiping away the tears from her eyes. I kissed her forehead and smiled. "Everything's gonna be alright." I reassured her.


End file.
